Percy no País das Maravilhas
by Aagie
Summary: Percy persegue um coelho branco até uma terra mágica onde nada é o que parece...
1. Chapter 1

Percy no país das maravilhas

Tive um sonho fora do comum. E isso é uma coisa muito difícil, quando você é um semideus e todos os seus sonhos são, bem, perturbadores, e geralmente são premonições.

Eu estava dormindo tão profundamente que devia estar até babando de novo. Um barulho estranho me acordou, como um zumbido grave, como se todos os mosquitos do mundo tivessem resolvido se abrigar no meu chalé. Levantei da cama, bêbado de sono, e chequei a fonte de água salgada, presente do meu pai. Estava absolutamente normal. O barulho vinha de fora. Cambaleei em direção da porta e a abri... só para ser cegado pela luz intensa de meio dia.

Era o Acampamento meio-sangue, mas não era. Todas as construções haviam desaparecido, restando apenas o meu chalé, as colinas verdejantes, o pinheiro de Thalia e os campos de morango. Pequenas criaturas coloridas pastavam, e fugiam quando eu me aproximava. Coelhos, muitos coelhos, milhares deles. De todas as cores, desde o branco algodão até o preto puro, passando por vermelho sangue e azul céu.

Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi Grover. Sua pelagem de bode estava branca, e ele usava um ridículo par de orelhas de coelho brancas na cabeça, mas com certeza era Grover, o sátiro

- Ei, Grover! - Corri até ele, mas ele fez exatamente o mesmo que todos os coelhos: fugiu.

- Béé!

Eu o persegui pela colina, o que dever ter sido bem ridículo. Ele berrava apavorado, fugindo aos pulinhos. Até que ele se enfiou em uma toca escura. E eu fiz a estupidez de entrar atrás dele.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá 8D estou de volta.

O primeiro capítulo eu meio que psicografei, tive uma inspiração súbita, agarrei o notebook e saí escrevendo igual uma louca. O coitado do note foi derrubado no chão inúmeras vezes G-G. Mas tive mais cuidado com o segundo capítulo, e com certeza sairá melhor

E voilá, aqui está.

Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não me pertencem, são do tio Riordan.

Capítulo 2: descendo a toca do coelho, venço a corrida do Dodô

Me espremi por um buraco estreito, por onde Grover havia entrado. Era uma toca de terra, com pequenas raízes despontando nas paredes, mas eu sabia disso só pelo tato. Não conseguia ver _absolutamente _nada, e não percebi quando o chão acabou.

Eu caía, e caía, e caía, e comecei a ficar entediado. Observei o espaço à minha volta, e via que vários objetos flutuavam no que imaginei ser uma espécie de poço.

"_Um poço realmente muito fundo", pensei, olhando para baixo " onde será que vai dar?"_

Ocorreu-me também que o impacto com o chão provavelmente me transformaria em gosma, mas isso não me preocupou por muito tempo.

-Geléia de blueberry! - berrei para o nada, agarrando o potinho com as duas mãos, tirando-o de uma estante que passou por mim. Para meu desapontamento, estava vazio.

-Hm, Se eu largar será que vai matar alguém?

Decidi não arriscar, deixando o pote sobre uma mesa.

Comecei a cair mais rápido, e agora eu era capaz de ver o chão se aproximando cada vez mais. Dei um grito apavorado e fechei os olhos; de repente, eu não sentia mais nada.

Acordei deitado no começo de um corredor comprido, e olhei a tempo de ver Grover dobrando uma esquina, no final dele.

-Caramba, ela vai me matar. Dois minutos! Vou chegar atrasado!

O corredor era comprido, com várias portas dos dois lados. Andei por toda a extensão dele, testando as portas. Todas trancadas. Quando voltei, tive uma surpresa: havia uma mesinha de três pés, toda feita de vidro no meio do corredor, e eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ela não estava ali antes. Sobre a mesa, tinha uma pequena chave, eu a peguei e testei em todas as portas, mas a chavinha não abria nenhuma delas.

"_Estranho_", pensei_ "Se a chave não abre porta nenhuma, para que serve? Aliás, como é que eu saio daqui?"_

Olhei em volta, e notei uma cortina entra duas portas, vermelha Eu a puxei, revelando uma portinha minúscula. Tentei a chave,a portinha se abriu. Através dela, eu podia ver um belo jardim, com muitas árvores frutíferas. Empurrei minha cabeça pelo portal, mas não consegui passar. "_Mesmo que passasse"_, pensei _"o resto do corpo não passaria. Eu ficaria entalado. Tenso."_

Suspirei e voltei à mesa. Agora havia um pequeno frasco, com um rótulo. Demorei a decifrar as palavras, escritas em uma caligrafia rebuscadas, mas finalmente concluí que estava escrito "BEBA-ME".

-Hã, ok. _Isso_ é muito estranho.

Certo. Eu ia beber do frasquinho misterioso que apareceu misteriosamente em cima da mesa igualmente misteriosa como se não tivesse perigo nenhum nisso só porque estava escrito. Na verdade, eu não tinha escolha. Examinei o frasco. Não tinha nada suspeito nele, então levei aos lábios e bebi.

Tinha o gosto mais estranho do mundo, como torta de cereja, creme, abacaxi, peru assado, café e torradas com manteiga derretida, tudo misturado. Comecei a sentir uma coisa estranha no estômago, um repuxo nas entranhas, e a mesa na minha frente começou a crescer. _Tudo_ começou a crescer, até que eu estava do tamanho de um rato.

Corri para a portinha, feliz, porém estava trancada. Procurei em meus bolsos, e a chave não estava lá. Olhei para a mesa: lá estava a chave

-Fala sério!

Não tinha jeito de escalar, eu estava sem saída outra vez. Sentei encostado em um ds pés da mesa. De repente, uma caixinha surgiu na minha frente. Tinha um tampo de vidro, e pude ver que continha vários biscoitos. Eu a abri e peguei um biscoito. Também tinha um escrito em glacê. Decifrei: COMA-ME. "_Se o suco fazia diminuir, isto daqui deve fazer crescer." _Dei uma pequena mordida e esperei. Nada aconteceu. Franzi a testa e comi o reste do biscoito. A sensação estranha voltou, o mesmo repuxo no estômago, e quando vi, minha cabeça estava batendo no teto. Agarrei a chave e escancarei a porta, no entanto, agora minha mão mal passava. Derrotado, sentei no chão, fazendo tudo tremer, e comocei a chorar.

Isso me surpreendeu, pois eu nem _estava _com vontade de chorar. As lágrimas simplesmente saíam, e eu não podia controlá-las. Eram enormes, e juntavam-se numa poça aos meus pés. Logo todo o corredor estava inundado.

A mesa de vidro passou flutuando perto de mim, e eu peguei o frasquinho com todo o cuidado, usando as pontas dos dedos. Bebi o resto do conteúdo, o que me pareceu menos de uma gota, e eu encolhi.

Quase me afoguem em minhas próprias lágrimas, literalmente. Eu nadava com dificuldade, tentando não perder a margem de vista, até trombar com alguma coisa. Afundei por um momento, e quando emergi, me deparei com ninguém menos do que meu irmão, o alegre Tyson

-Percy!- fui esmagado e afundado mais uma vez.

-Bllrrrr cof cof! T-Tyson?

- Como chegou até aqui?

- Como chegou até aqui?

- Eu estava seguindo Grover.

Ele franziu o cenho

- O garoto bode?

-É. E você?

Ele fez uma pausa, como se tentasse se lembrar.

-Não sei. Mas agora estamos aqui! Vamos brincar com os peixes pôneis!

-Quê? Você viu algum por aqui?

-Não! Vamos procurar os peixes pôneis! Eba!

Com isso, ele mergulhou feliz da vida a cabeça na água, voltando logo em seguida berrando:

-Ei, Percy! Não tem nenhum peixe-pônei aqui!

-Tá. Cara, vamos voltar para a terra firme, sim?- Comecei a puxá-lo, como podia, pela água

-Mas os peixes...

-Vamos encontrá-los depois. - Garanti, e ele relutantemente me seguiu

Quando chegamos à praia, havia um círculo de animais, todos com suas roupas encharcadas e nenhum deles parecia feliz. Estavam reunidos em volta de uma figura escura, que só pude distinguir ao chegar perto: um Dodô, que tinha penas muito escuras, meio arroxeadas, olhos igualmente escuros, e um bico curvo. Um sapo se queixava:

-Estamos encharcados! Olhe as minhas roupas!

O Dodô calmamente deu um gole em sua Diet Coke.

-E o que você espera que eu faça?

-Bom, eu... Esperava que nos ajudasse e...

Mas estava sendo ignorado, pois a atenção do Dodô estava em mim e em Tyson:

-E quem é você?

-Hã, eu sou Percy Jackson, e esse é meu irmão Tyson.

-OOI!- Tyson acenou, desnecessariamente.

-Tanto faz. -Ele voltou a olhar para Sapo- O que é? Corram em círculos, qualquer coisa.

O Sapo pareceu extremamente feliz:

-Corram! O Dodô disse para correr! -Gritou para a multidão.

Murmúrios de aprovação foram ouvidos dos outros animais e logo todos corriam, inclusive eu e Tyson. Aproximadamente vinte minutos depois, os animais estavam ofegantes, e alguém gritou!

-Vejam! Estou seco! Funcionou mesmo! Podem parar a corrida!

E eles pararam.

-Quem ganhou?- Perguntou outro alguém. Não agüentei e disse:

-Ninguém ganhou. Estávamos correndo em círculos, e nem era mesmo uma corrida!

-Então foi você quem ganhou? -Perguntou o Sapo.

A multidão delirou.

-VIVAAAA!

- Quê?

-Certo, Peter Johnson ganhou. Parabéns. Agora me deixem em paz.

A multidão se dispersou aos poucos, sobrando apenas a mim, Tyson e o Dodô. Tyson perguntou

-Percy ganhou a corrida? Ele vai ganhar um prêmio?- Seu olho brilhou de orgulho.

O Dodô, que já se virava para ir embora, instantaneamente se voltou para nós:

- É claro! Eu já ia me esquecendo!- Ele veio gingando até mim e me entregou um dedal. _Um dedal_.- Parabéns.

Com isso, ele deu mais um gole em sua Diet Coke e se afastou bamboleando.


End file.
